Martial Artist
MARTIAL ARTIST For the truly exemplary, martial skill transcends the battlefield—it is a lifestyle, a doctrine, a state of mind. These warrior-artists search out methods of battle beyond swords and shields, finding weapons within themselves just as capable of crippling or killing as any blade. These martial artists (so called since they adhere to ancient philosophies and strict martial disciplines) elevate their bodies to become weapons of war, from battle-minded ascetics to self-taught brawlers. Martial artists tread the path of discipline, and those with the will to endure that path discover within themselves not what they are, but what they are meant to be. ABILITIES AC Bonus: 3CP When unarmored, a martial artist gains a +2 bonus to AC. He loses these bonuses when he is immobilized or helpless, when he wears any armor, or when he carries a shield. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Unarmed Strike: 3CP A martial artist gains a natural attack bonus of +2 to all unarmed attack rolls. Should the martial artist weild a weapon he loses this bonus. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Stunning Fist: 12CP A martial artist can stun a target for 1d3 rounds. This effect is used for each successfull attack roll. Flurry of Blows: 6CP The martial artist is adept in fighting quickly. So long as the martial artist is unarmed, the martial artist gains an extra attack for each rank in Flurry of Blows. If the martial artist already has more than one attack per round, this ability stacks for one round. Ranked 1 Rank 6CP +1 2 Rank 12CP +2 3 Rank 24CP +3 4 Rank 48CP +4 5 Rank 96CP +5 Still Mind: 3CP A martial artist of gains a +2 bonus vs enchantment spells and effects. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Slow Fall: 24CP A martial artist within arm’s reach of a wall can use it to slow his descent. The martial artist’s ability to use a nearby wall to slow his descent and fall any distance without harm. Purity of Body: 12CP The martial artist gains immunity to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Wholeness of Body: 12CP A martial artist can heal his own wounds as a standard action. This ability is only available once per day. Diamond Body: 24CP The martial artist gains +4 to AC and immunity to poisons of all kinds. Abundant Step: 24CP Once per day, the martial artist can teleport within line of sight up to 30 feet. He cannot take other creatures with him when he uses this ability. Tongue of the Sun and Moon: 24CP A martial artist can speak with any living creature. Style Training: 3CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The martial artist has shown considerable dedication and focus. Players may submit new martial artist abilities to operator.estai@gmail.com. Players roll 1d20 and add the appropriate rank bonus, then submit the outcome with the proper DC listed below, with a breif idea of the martial artist ability. An operator will respond with an approval and any appropriate changes and suggestions. If the ability is not approved, suggestions will be offered for change before ability will be accepted. This ability can only be used once a week. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 DC=15 2 Rank 6CP +4 DC=20 3 Rank 12CP +6 DC=25 4 Rank 24CP +8 DC=30 5 Rank 48CP +10 DC=35 High Jump: 50CP Prerequisites: Epic Class A martial artist gains +10 to all Acrobatics checks made to jump, both for vertical jumps and horizontal jumps. In addition, he always counts as having a running start when making jump checks using Acrobatics. Once a day, a martial artist gains a +20 bonus on Acrobatics checks made to jump for 1 round. Diamond Soul: 50CP Prerequisites: Epic Class, Diamond Body The martial artist receives +10 to AC and +10 vs spell attacks. This effect stacks with Diamond Body. Quivering Palm: 50CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The martial artist can set up vibrations within the body of another creature that can thereafter be fatal if the martial artist so desires. He can use this quivering palm attack once per day, and he must announce his intent before making his attack roll. Creatures immune to critical hits cannot be affected. Timeless Body: 100CP The martial artist has completed his focus and can trancend the normalities of time and space. Once per day, the martial artist can remove himself from a combat scenario for 1d4 rounds. If he does so, he cannot be attacked or become the target of spells or spell-like abilities. Once the effect wears off, the martial artist returns to the combat scenario, gaining +2 to attack rolls and +2 to AC for each round he was removed. Empty Body: 100CP The martial artist has become focused in his ability and has learned to ignore his pain. Once per day the martial artist is immune to melee and ranged attacks for one round for each rank in Empty Body. This ability does not prevent spell attacks or magical effects. Once the effect is over the martial artist cannot attack for 1d4 rounds but may act defensively. Perfect Self: 100CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The martial artist has completed his focus and can hold his own against even the greatest armies. Once per month, the martial artist is indestructable, and gains +20 to all attack rolls and skill checks for 1d4 rounds. Once this effect wears off, the martial artist can no longer attack or fight defensively until the end of the combat scenario.